


A better man

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Shield? more like a very untraditional family! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Paris - Freeform, and a romantic motherfucker, grant ward redeption, he is a good guy now, he is too perfect, i hate him, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Oh that girl! She makes me wanna be a better man” Grant Ward decides to take the plunge and ask Skye to marry him on the Eiffel tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Better man” by Paolo Nutini

 

> _She makes me smile_  
>  _she thinks the way i think_  
>  _that girl makes me wanna be better_  
>  _Took her down Bleecker Street_  
>  _saw she drank the way I drink_  
>  _I kiss the sky to send her blue a letter_  
>  _That girl_  
>  _makes me wanna be a better man_  
>  _ye should she see fit_  
>  _gonna treat her like a real man can_  
>  _She’s fearless, she’s free_  
>  _oh she is a real live wire_  
>  _and that girl_  
>  _she’s got me feeling so much better_  
>  _oh you trade all the money in the world_  
>  _just to see this girl’s smile_  
>  _all the while, she’ll make you feel so much better_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

France was always one of Skye’s favorite place in the word, from the first time she was here with her team on a mission . The narrow streets , that magic air that seemed to invade the whole city, reminded her of a dream.

She would never have imagined to live a life like this. Travelling around the world, see new places and people , live on a plane but above all , to find in her teammates the family that she never had .

Coulson had always been like a father to her and Melinda like a mother. So she wasen’t surprised at all when , to celebrate their victory over the Hydra, Coulson decided to ask Melinda to marry him , and he proposed to Skye to take his surname as if it were a kind of [adoption](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/i--wanna-be-a-shield-agent#).

Even Simmons and Fitz had changed a lot. Skye was so happy for them and she loved them as if they were her brothers.

Indeed, she was the first she learned of Jemma’s pregnancy , even before Fitz , or rather she figured it out .

"Is something wrog Jemma ? "

"No , why? " Jemma asked nervously .

" I don’t know , it seems that every time Leo comes into the lab, you jerks . "

The response of biochemistry was a desperate race to the nearest bathroom and Skye didn’t take long to deduce . The poor Leo fainted when Jemma had told him.

Now they were the proud future parents of a baby boy and Skye coulden’t be more happy for them . They deserved it after all that they had passed .

Tripp had to resign himself to the idea that the beautiful Simmons was no longer available , but he wasen’t sad . The last time she saw him was at the wedding of her ” parents ” and he was very happy , with a beautiful girl named Felicity .

The only one that was missing was Grant. Of the 5 years that had passed since the Hydra had been annihilated , he had missed 2 of them in a solitary confinement cell . He had changed a lot, he was finally able to figure out who he was without the dark shadow of John Garrett behind him . He was a different man, a better man.

Coulson granted him the 3 years of imprisonment he had left . As the new director of SHIELD,he was his power to give his team’s prodigal son a second chance.

It took forever to him to regain his companions. Fitz was the first who forgive him , in spite of the irreparable damage his actions had caused to him, he knew in his heart that he had done with the intent to save him and Jemma . May was a tough nut to crack , but in the end he managed to scratch her heart of ice, while Coulson had already forgiven him the exact moment when he wanted him back in the team.

But it was Skye’s forgiveness that he wanted more than anything else in the world.

For nearly a year she almost don’t wanna to stay in the same room with him , let alone talk to him. Grant had never stopped loving her , it was the only thing that prevented him from going crazy at all in those two years of imprisonment .

But all that changed one day. All happened in a second.

The cargo door of the plane opened , Skye falling into the void , and that Grant diden’t hesitate for a minute and jet him immediately behind her. This rescue wasen’t programmed , Skye was certain of that.

They were together again since that day.

The Parisian’s nights were crisp and full of life , that was for sure , but for once the air of the French town wasen’t centered at all.

Grant was literally disappeared for half a day, and Fitz Simmons had tried to distract her in all possible ways and Coulson and May had been all day in Coulson’s office . The thing became even more strange , when Skye was completely alone on the Bus at some point of the day.

Entering into her cabin , she finded a huge pack on the bed and a note saying ” wear me “

The content was a beautiful black dress , perfect for her. It was completely encrusted with small crystals and Skye was sure that that was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn .

She changed quickly, aware that something was going to happen to her very well.

Waiting for her was all her team , except Grant. But where the heck was he?

"Can you please explain to me what’s going on ? "

"No , we can’t ," said Simmons, dressed in a beautiful blue dress .

" If you want to follow us, Miss Coulson , your prince is waiting for you" said May , in a beautiful red dress .

Skye could swear , she had never seen them so beautiful . Fitz was elegant in a stylish suit and Coulson , well, he always wore suits and you coulden’t say for sure to notice something different about him .

The trip was short, with Skye trying to get more clues . But when she found herself in front of the Eiffel Tower , all her questions were answered . She diden’t know for sure what he had made up in his mind Grant, but for sure he wanted her to forgive for anything he had done in person , perhaps even the Hydra .

She reached the top floor in silence, accompanied by his entire team dressed for a great evening.

When the elevator doors opened to , what she found left her speechless. The balcony was decked out with at least a hundred roses, the lights of Paris were the perfect frame and in the center of the balcony there was Grant Ward, all perfect and beautiful as ever , in a beautiful elegant suit .

"Welcome, " he greeted her with a smile.

" The eiffel tower Grant? How the hell did you do that ? "

" Coulson asked for some favors for me ," said Grant.

" Favors for you? And for what reason? "

"Because I’m going to do something very special , and I would do it only once in my life "

"What are you talking about Grant? " Skye asked confused .

" Skye, I love you. You know that, right? "

"Yes, but I don’t think you ‘ve made me come here in an elegant dress , just for this ," said Skye obvious .

"No , that’s right ," said Grant nervous .

"C’mon Ward! ," cried Fitz , " don’t be a pussy"

" Shut up Leo ! " Jemma took it back immediately .

"Thank Simmons. " Grant continued , "You know what I was thinking Skye, in those two years of imprisonment? That was the only way to atone for my pains , to make peace with my demons and maybe see you again, " Grant said , looking into her eyes," I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. You saved me Skye, in any way a person can be saved . "He said, kneeling in front of her ," Can you do me a favor ?. Make those two years of waiting have been worthwhile . Will you marry me ? "

" Yes Grant" replied Skye " Skye Ward doesn’t sound bad "

Grant then put the beautiful ring that was hidden inside the small box in her hand and kissed her for minutes.

It was as if the team, Paris and the whole world had disappeared and there were only the two of them.

Skye was officially succeeded in a feat that seemed nearly impossible: Make Grant Ward a better man.


End file.
